Chapters (Fire Emblem Fates)
List of Chapters in Fire Emblem: Fates Shared Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: Siblings of Nohr *Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari *Chapter 3: Moment of Departure *Chapter 4: Siblings of Hoshido *Chapter 5: Mother and Child Birthright Chapters *Chapter 6: Reaching for the Light *Chapter 7: A Vow Upheld *Chapter 8: A Ferocious Wind *Chapter 9: The Kingdom of Gods *Chapter 10: Shinobi Village *Chapter 11: Toward the Sea *Chapter 12: Reunion in Paradise *Chapter 13: Unyielding Spirit *Chapter 14: A Soft Light Scatters *Chapter 15: Werewolf Summit *Chapter 16: Pleasure Palace *Chapter 17: The Ice Breaks *Chapter 18: Prince Leo of Nohr *Chapter 19: The Rainbow Sage *Chapter 20: Black Dragon Fortress *Chapter 21: The Burning Falls *Chapter 22: The Dead Capital *Chapter 23: Princess Camilla of Nohr *Chapter 24: Astral Dragon's Tears *Chapter 25: The Traitor's True Colors *Chapter 26: Prince Xander of Nohr *Chapter 27: King Garon of Nohr *Endgame: Darkness Vanquished by Dawn Conquest Chapters *Chapter 6: The Descent to Darkness *Chapter 7: A Forced Revelation *Chapter 8: Maiden of the Ice Village *Chapter 9: A New Ordeal *Chapter 10: Unexpected Reunion *Chapter 11: The Rainbow Sage *Chapter 12: The Evening Plan *Chapter 13: Suppressing Rebellion *Chapter 14: A Heavenly Singing Voice *Chapter 15: A Long Fall *Chapter 16: Invading Hoshido *Chapter 17: Thieves' Betrayal *Chapter 18: Black and White Prince *Chapter 19: Mountain of Fox Spirits *Chapter 20: Champion of Wind Village *Chapter 21: Hades' Stairway *Chapter 22: Princess Sakura of Hoshido *Chapter 23: Blinded by Rage *Chapter 24: Princess Hinoka of Hoshido *Chapter 25: Prince Ryoma of Hoshido *Chapter 26: Treachery *Chapter 27: The Hollow King *Endgame: Darkness Illuminated Invisible Kingdom Chapters *Chapter 6: Sinking Inbetween *Chapter 7: The Untold World *Chapter 8: Stigma of Betrayal *Chapter 9: Exile *Chapter 10: Voice of the Gods *Chapter 11: Coalition *Chapter 12: The Frozen Sea *Chapter 13: Lost Paradise *Chapter 14: Nohr's Onslaught *Chapter 15: The Rainbow Sage *Chapter 16: White Flame *Chapter 17: Black Flame *Chapter 18: The Invisible Kingdom *Chapter 19: The Ruined City *Chapter 20: A Seed of Doubt *Chapter 21: The Way Forward *Chapter 22: Memories of Mother *Chapter 23: Kindred Shenmei *Chapter 24: A Face From Days Gone By *Chapter 25: The Return of the Demon Swordsman *Chapter 26: I Am The Invisible King *Chapter 27: The Result of Buried Madness *Endgame: Invisible Dragon Anankos Paralogue Chapters *Paralogue 1: Hope from Tragedy *Paralogue 2: Destiny with Dragon's Blood *Paralogue 3: Together with Songstress *Paralogue 4: Meaning of fighting the unexpected thing *Paralogue 5: When Heart Attend *Paralogue 6: Herb of Wish *Paralogue 7: *Paralogue 8: *Paralogue 9: Saizou's Myoseki *Paralogue 10: *Paralogue 11: *Paralogue 12: *Paralogue 13: The Perfect Girl *Paralogue 14: *Paralogue 15: *Paralogue 16: *Paralogue 17: Defend Defended People *Paralogue 18: *Paralogue 19: *Paralogue 20: The Strongest Ultimate Tome *Paralogue 21: Smile that Blooms in Crisis *Paralogue 22: An Unforseen Encounter Xenologue Chapters * Xenologue 1: Encounter with Awakening * Xenologue 2: Paradise Scramble * Xenologue 3: Terrifying Spirit Mountain * Xenologue 4: Duelist Museum * Xenologue 5: Treasure of the Ruins * Xenologue 6: Battle for the Strongest Royal * Xenologue 7: Invisible History – Beginning * Xenologue 8: Invisible History – Conclusion